Desencuentro
by Gumi Inu-chan
Summary: -Necesitaba encontrar a alguien-Para ligar-(...)-¿Me has elegido a mi?- Si, solo tu estas aqui-(Extracto)


_**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen**__. La historia (dan pena mis escritos T.T ) está hecha sin fines de lucro. _

**Desencuentro**

Se encontraba en su habitación frente a la computadora escuchando música y surfeando por Internet, cuando se le ocurre buscar un guion corto de teatro. Revisando los resultados de la búsqueda encuentra algo que llamo su atención, abre la pagina y lee su contenido satisfecha con lo que vio selecciona el texto copiándolo y pagándolo en un documento nuevo. Una vez listo oprime el botón Imprimir feliz. Con una sonrisa ve como la hoja es absorbida por la impresora y es escupida literalmente cuando la impresión acabo.

-Siempre de anda lanzando todo esta cosa, ya creo que tiene vida propia- decía mientras recogía la hoja del suelo

Con el papel en mano lo relee y silbando feliz lo guando en la mochila para mostrárselo a los chicos mañana. Imaginando todo lo que podría hacer apaga todo y se acuesta a dormir.

A las 7:15 se empieza a escuchar una tonadilla fuerte y pegajosa ocasionando que levante a todo aquel que la escuche. Una mano sale de entres las sabanas para apagar el ruido que la obliga a salir de su mundo de fantasías donde ella manda, como un director en las filmaciones de sus películas, tanteando el aire da con su celular y apaga la alarma viendo la hora decidiendo levantarse. Con toda la pereza se levanta dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha así despejar el velo del sueño que la rodea. Una vez lista y con las energías al 100% se dirige a la cocina para desayunar e ir rumbo al colegio.

En el camino se encuentra con su novio, tan guapo y con cara de sueño como siempre.

-Hola Inu-saluda alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas Kag- la saluda tratando de no bostezar logrando hacer una mueca extraña al contener el bostezo pero no logro contenerlo del todo-aaaahhhhggg- tapándose la boca con la mano dándose palmaditas-que sueño!-dijo ya mas despierto

-¿Otra vez te quedaste hasta tarde en la compu no?- dijo con fingido reproche viendo como el asentía con una sonrisa perezosa-No tienes remedio, siempre con lo mismo-negando con la cabeza- ¿esta vez con cual fue?- le pregunto sabiendo que a su novio le encantaban los juegos online

-Con slender man casi muero de un paro jajajaja un día lo tienes que jugar-Dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él haciendo que se choque con su pecho

-Si, claro…-se interrumpió cuando choco contra el-Auch! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto levantando la mirada ya que le sacaba como una cabeza de altura

-Pasa que a tu saludo le falto algo-le dijo mientras una sonrisa picara afloraba en sus labios

-¿Qué le falto?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente con una sonrisa

-Esto- dijo acercándose con la mirada fija en su objetivo: sus labios. Cuando lo consiguió primero con un roce casto que de apoco iba subiendo la intensidad de esta hasta que se tuvieron que separa por falta de aire- Te quiero- dándole un pico y reanudando el camino para la escuela de la mano.

-Buenas!- alegremente saluda Kagome a los que se encontraban en el salón, recibiendo la contestación de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kag, Inu- saluda Sango

-Hola Sango- al unísono saludan la pareja

-Buenos días señoritas, Inuyasha- saluda al aproximarse Miroku al grupo recibiendo una sonrisa de las chicas y un choque con los puños de Inuyasha

-Chicos tengo algo que contarles, ayer…- empieza Kagome pero es interrumpida por la llegada del profesor de turno

-Buenos días chicos, a sus lugares que empezamos- dice el docente dándose la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón

Se estaba por poner a escribir lo que aparecía en la pizarra cuando un papel cae en su cuaderno junto con un toque en su espalda, se dio vuelta y vio que era Sango que estaba apuntando con un lápiz el papel que estaba sobre su cuaderno se volvió a voltear, agarro el papel y leyó en el "¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarnos? Cuenta, cuenta : )". Sonriendo le respondió "jejeje que impaciente, les cuento en el receso :P " y dejo el papelito en el banco de Sango.

Con el toque de la campana Sango acorrala a Kagome.

-Ya cuenta- le dice ansiosa agarrando las manos de su amiga mirándola suplicante

-Bueno, bueno ya te cuento, pero hay que buscar a los chicos- le dijo con una risita nerviosa por el arrebato de su amiga

-Pues vamos a por ellos- dice jalándola para ir al patio

Ya en el patio, con la mirada repasaron todo el lugar hasta dar con ellos en uno de los arboles del centro, ya localizados se dirigieron allí.

-Chicos!- grito Sango corriendo hacia ellos con Kagome pisándole los talones.

-Sanguito!- Dice Miroku abrazándola deslizando una mano hacia los glúteos de la chica

-Pervertido!- grita al sentir una mano en su retaguardia dándole una cachetada

-Jajajaja- ríen Kagome e Inuyasha al ver la escena – Nunca cambias Miroku, jajaja- dice Inuyasha

-Y así me quieren- dice con orgullo ganándose un golpe departe de Sango

-Pues que le vamos a hacer- dice con fingida resignación la peli castaña

-Y que paso chicas que vinieron gritando?- pregunto Inuyasha a las chicas agarrando a su novia por la cintura

-Lo que pasa es que Kag nos tiene que decir algo- le responde Sango

-Que nos tienes que decir señorita Kagome?- pregunta caballerosamente Miroku

-Me apoyan para hacer un corto? Es que ayer encontré uno que me pareció interesante y lo quería hacer con ustedes, me apoyan?- les pregunto y explico Kagome

-Claro! Porque no- Responde Miroku

-Por supuesto Kag- Dice entusiasta Sango

-Obvio Kag- Dice Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias chicos- Agradece feliz – Ahora vuelvo voy al salón a buscar la hoja, espérenme- dice yéndose en dirección al aula

-Espérame Kag, voy contigo- la alcanza Inuyasha agarrándola de la mano

Ya de vuelta en el salón Kagome se dirige a su asiento rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta dar con el papel.

-Acá esta- Dice entregándole el papel a Inuyasha para que lo lea

-Interesante- dice una vez que termino de leerlo –Vamos a mostrarle a los chicos-

-Haber- dice Miroku arrebatándole la hoja

-Yo quiero ver- dice Sango acercándose para leer junto a Miroku

-Es…interesante- dice Miroku al terminar

-Si, lo es-concuerda Sango – Hay que hacerlo-

-¿Qué les parece mañana a la tarde?- pregunta Kagome

-Dale, pero hay que buscar las cosas- dice Sango

-Yo tengo una cámara- menciona Miroku

-Y yo puedo pedirle lo otro a mi hermano Kohaku, y ustedes pueden actuar- propone Sango a Kagome e Inuyasha

-Ten Inu, apréndetelo para mañana- extendiéndole la hoja, que se la había sacado a Miroku

-Eeeh, claro- dijo dudoso Inuyasha

Al día siguiente, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se ve a cuatro chicos reunidos cerca de los columpios.

-Chicos, ya está la cámara en posición- Dijo Miroku al colocar la cámara sobre un trípode apuntando directo a los columpios

-Ten Kag- dice Sango entregándole un pequeño objeto negro

-Gracias- dice guardándolo en el bolsillo de su campera- Inu empecemos- le dice mientras se sienta en el columpio

Ya todos en sus lugares; Miroku, controlando la cámara con Sango al lado, Inuyasha fuera de la toma preparado para entrar y Kagome sentada en la hamaca.

-Acción- grita Miroku poniendo "play" a la cámara y mirando a Inuyasha para que entre en la toma. El chico se va acercando lentamente parando cerca de Kagome mirando su perfil, mientras ella mira el suelo fijamente.

I:- ¿Qué haces?

K:- No se

I:- ¿Nos conocemos?

K:- Quien sabe

I:- ¿Vives por aquí?

K:- Trato de vivir

I:- ¿Vives sola?

K:- Nací sola

I:- Tu cara me es familiar

K:- Es posible

I:- Frecuento este parque infantil (Mirando el columpio al lado suyo)

K:- Muy bien

I:- Y me columpio

K:- Me parece perfecto

I:- Y el pensamiento vuela

K:- Se me hace tarde (Se levanta)

I:- Espera (La garra de la muñeca deteniéndola)

K:- Soy yo la que espera (Se suelta y lo mira fijamente)

I:- ¿A tu pareja?

K:- No

I:- ¿Entonces?

K:- Vine al parque infantil…

I:- ¿Si?

K:- Necesitaba encontrar a alguien

I:- Para ligar

K:- O destruir

I:- No me jodas

K:- (Saca un revolver)

I:- ¿Me has elegido a mi?

K:- Si, solo estas tu aquí (Le apunta con el arma)

I:- (Rie entre dientes)

K:- ¿Ries?

I:- Es perfecto

K:- ¿Te despides de la puta vida riendo?

I:- Cuando me columpio… (Acercándose al columpio)

K:- ¿Qué?

I:- Pienso en utilizar sus cadenas para ahorcarme (Sujeta las cadenas)

K:- ¡Mientes!

I:- Pero nunca tuve el valor

K:- Tratas de que no apriete el gatillo

I:- Dispara, por favor (Se pone enfrente de ella)

K:- (Duda)

I:- Hazlo, te lo ruego

K:- (Duda)

I:- ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?

K:- ¡Vete al infierno! (Guarda la pistola y sale corriendo)

-Corte!- grita Sango – Jejeje, siempre quise decir eso-

-Genial chicos, y donde quedo Kagome?- pregunto Miroku

-Ahí esta- señalando por donde venía con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos

-Inuyasha- dice Kagome mirándolo fijamente

-¿Si?- pregunta extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

-Inuyasha- dice sombríamente sacando la pistola y apuntándole

-¿Qué haces Kag? Baja esa cosa- dijo asustado

-No- dijo y con una sonrisa aprieta el gatillo – Bang! –

Inuyasha cerró los ojos por reflejo, cuando de la nada siente la cara mojada. Abre los ojos y ve a Kagome con una sonrisa con una pistola apuntándolo y de la punta de esta cae un chorrito de agua. Todos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas, menos uno.

-Kagome! No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Grita enojado

-Jajajaja, perdón, pero me tente al descubrir que era una pistola de agua. Jajajajaja-

-Ya verás- y la tira al piso para hacerle cosquillas - ¿Quién se ríe ahora?-

-Ya, jajaja ya, basta Inu jajaja- dice intentando respirar

-Ya, par de niños- interviene Miroku separando a Inuyasha de una Pobre Kagome que apenas puede respirar bien por tantas cosquillas- Mejor vamos a ver como quedo el video-

Ya en el cuarto de Kagome todos ven como quedo el video.

-Gracias chicos, quedo genial- dice Kagome feliz abrazando a todos

_**Supongo que es el fin…**_La pequeña obra(? No es mía la encontré un día vagando por Internet. Siempre la quise hacer, pero nunca pude (gente amarga que no me quiere ayudar ¬¬) en fin gracias por leer este mal intento de historia :D y creo que ya aclare todo mmm…espero sus comentarios(? Si es que los merezco T.T la cosa esta lo merece? Ya me voy, _**chauuu~**_


End file.
